La leyenda de el espadachín errante
by Kokutouyoru
Summary: Errores de lectura corregidos. ¿Qué pasaría si la mala orientación fuera algo inherente a las artes de la espada? Y si todos los espadachines tuvieran una orientación nivel "mepierdoenunmetrocuadrado"? A qué situaciones les llevaría? Cómo lidiaría cada uno con ello? No me meteré con Zoro que ya tiene bastante con lo suyo


**Disclaimer: ya os lo sabeis...**

**Aclaración de signos: todas las palabras que digan los personajes en voz alta irán entre guiones y en cursiva.**

** Historia re subida por que hubo algun error Al subirla y era casi ilegible**

Como era normal en aquellas tierras el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor castigando con su látigo de fuego a los duros habitantes de aquellas tierras. Sin embargo a pesar de la normalidad del clima algo fuera de lo común estaba pasando en la capital: Alubana.

La gente se volvía a mirarlo con una mezcla de asombro y terror, las madres escondían a los niños en sus casas y sólo los mas valientes se atrevían a estar a menos de cinco metros de el no sin notar un sudor frío en la espalda. El causante de todo este revuelo en la capital de Arabasta no era otro que un célebre espadachín conocido a nivel mundial por ser el mejor, su capa negra sin mangas, el sombrero de ala con aquella enorme pluma, el crucifijo sobre su pecho y sobre todo la enorme espada negra que portaba en la espalda, no dejaban lugar a error alguno: el ouka sichibukai dracule mihawk estaba en arabasta y tras un errático vagabundeo entro por una de las puertas de servicio del castillo real.

1 día antes. Isla kuraigana.

Hoy como de costumbre y despues de realizar un entrenamiento de mantenimiento, me he sentado a leer un tomo de filosofía que tenía pendiente. No hay nada qe acompañe mejor la lectura y los pensamientos que un poco de vino asi que tras recoger una botella que tenía sin terminar me he enfrascado en la lectura. Así capítulo tras capítulo y trago tras trago han ido pasando las horas. En un momento dado alargo mi mano hasta alcanzar la copa y tomó un sorbo de un vino que resulta ser inexistente, darme cuenta de la estupidez que acabo de cometer me hace sentir avergonzado y cuando miró a la botella para reparar mi error grande es mi sorpresa cuando descubro la realidad _-vacía-_ susurro.

Me levanto del sillón y me pongo de camino a la bodega. Voy siguiendo los letreros que yo mismo colgué por todo el castillo hasta encontrar el camino a la bodega ¿por qué tener letreros en tu propia casa? Porque el castillo es muy grande, fue mal construido y a mi me gustan lo suficiente el vino, comer y dormir como para tomarme la molestia de indicarme a mi mismo el camino. Cuando estoy llegando a la bodega recuerdo que hace mucho ya desde mi última visita a la tierra de los viñedos y aprieto el paso. Cuando llegó dejo escapar un leve _-fiuuuuu-_ de alivio. Cojo la última botella y me dirijo a la cocina para disfrutarla junto a la cena porque se me ha hecho tarde leyendo. _-mañana ire rumbo a dressarosa-_ puede que no sienta aprecio por mi colega sichibukai donflamingo pero no puedo evitarlo, los licores de ese país son de los mejores de todo el grand line.

A la mañana siguiente me preparo para viajar llevo mi bote al mar enciendo mi vela y zarpo. ¿Cómo consigo navegar por el mar más impredecible y grande del mundo solo con un bote y una vela? ¿Por qué no uso un log o un eternal pose? La respuesta es simple la vela es la clave. No, no me indica el camino hacia la isla a la que yo quiera ir, sólo atrae la buena suerte. No importa lo que yo quiera, la vela hará que me encuentre con una serie de sucesos que acabarán por darme la oportunidad de conseguir mi objetivo. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que una brisa mas fuete de lo común empieza a impulsar el barco, y poco despues del almuerzo avisto un barco, todavía estan lejos pero mi aguda vista identifica su jolly roger como la de la donkixote family. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia alcanzo el barco, amarro mi bote y subo a cubierta donde todo el mundo esta temblando de lo que deduzco que ningún ejecutivo importante se encuentra en el barco. _-¿quien esta al mando en esta nave?-_ pregunte a los cobardes que me rodeaban, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia un hombre corpulento con capa que sujetaba el timón. _-voy a permanecer en este barco hasta llegar a su destino, si aprecia su vida no notifique a nadie de mi presencia- -d...de ac..uerdo-_ fue la patética respuesta. Asi tras tan sólo una semana en aquel barco que sólo transportaba armas (nada de mi interés) llego a puerto donde desenganché mi querida embarcación y desembarque en una playa.

Tengo un claro recuerdo de dressarosa y por momentos tengo la sensación de no estar en el lugar correcto. ¿Desde cuándo había tanta arena en el autoproclamado país de las flores? Ademas la gente vestía de un modo extraño, nada típico de este reino. Decido ignorar este hecho, al fin y al cabo el pirata que dice ser su rey es la encarnación física de la extravagancia. Por un momento creo recordar como llegar a la tienda donde compre las otras veces.

Mierda! No se cómo pero estoy en medio de un desierto que se ha aparecido ante mi extendiéndose en todas las direcciones que alcanza mi vista. Elijo una dirección y camino en línea recta con un poco de suerte encontrare algún punto de referencia pronto, o si no llegare al mar. Ya ha pasado un día en este desierto cuya arena ha ensuciado mi ropa, un montón de extraños animales han intentado matarme o robarme, las consecuencias fueron en todos los casos mortales para ellos,_ -espero que no estén en peligro de extinción-_ Pero ya da igual me he unido a una caravana que si bien con miedo han aceptado llevarme a la civilización.

Ahora si! Estoy seguro de que estoy en el sitio correcto. Como un sabueso que sigue un rastro, recorro las calles siguiendo mi memoria, después de pasar por tres plazas iguales tuerzo a la derecha giro a la izquierda sigo recto y entro por una puerta en un muro.

Unos idiotas vestidos raros intentan impedirme el paso pero los noqueo fácilmente, después sigo mi camino por el interior de la bodega.

Palacio real de arabasta, momento actual.

_-majestad! Majestad-_ grita un hombre de túnica blanca con rombos negros en la parte frontal.

_-que ocurre Pell-_ contesta el rey cobra.

_-¡El ouka sichibukai Dracule Mihawk se encuentra en alubana!- _

_-¿que? ¿ qué estará haciendo aqui? _

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la princesa Vivi. _-oye carue, mira lo que han hecho esta vez!- _dice una mujer de largo pelo azul a un pato mostrándole un periódico. En el se veían fotos de varios buques de guerra destrozados varios capitanes con cara de malas pulgas y fotografías de los carteles de SE BUSCA de la tripulación pirata a la que un día pertenecieran los dos, princesa y pato. De repente la puerta de la habitación se abre, Vivi mira hacia allí esperando ver a uno de sus amigos o a su padre, pero un sudor frío le recorre la espalda y sus pupilas se contraen de terror al encontrarse con aquellos ojos de rapaz que la miraban con, sorpresa? No pudo aguantar aquella mirada más de 1 segundo, tras un agudo grito y con la voz todavia alterada pregunto _-¿QUÉ HACES TU AQUI?-_. el, tranquilo, respondió _-es curioso, iba a hacerte la misma pregunta- -¡ESTA ES MI CASA!-_ la mirada de aquellos ojos tembló por un momento con una mezcla de asombro incredulidad y vergüenza para despues preguntar con todo el aplomo del mundo _-¿qué reino es este?-_ La respuesta callo como un mazo sobre el mejor espadachín del mundo que sólo pudo murmurar en un susurro _-tengo que comprar otra vela-._

gracias por leer.


End file.
